twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Axel
Axel is a character from the Twisted Metal series. He drives a two-wheeled contraption throughout the series. The vehicle itself is named after him. Twisted Metal 2 A prisoner in his own vehicle, Axel has roamed the world looking for an escape. A noble man pushed to the brink, Axel will destroy anyone who prevents his quest for freedom. But true freedom means confronting the man who placed him in the machine. Driver Name: Axel Info: Male, 35 yrs, born: Louisiana :"For 20 years I've been stuck in this hellish contraption; hiding and waiting for the day when I would be brave enough to fight back. If I win, I'm asking for the strength to confront the man who did this to me. I promise you, I won't be a freak forever." Vehicle Name/Type: Axel/Daddy's Revenge 209 Handling: Intermediate Armor: 3/5 Speed: 2/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 *Supernova Shockwave: Axel's Special Weapon is an expanding Supernova Shockwave that originates from the platform his legs are locked into. Striking with the force of nuclear explosion, the weapon does more damaged the closer a victim is to Axel. This weapon is also effective when Axel is in the air. License Plate: REV 13:10 Wish: To get revenge on the person who put him in the contraption. Twisted Metal 3 When Axel was a boy, his father strapped two giant wheels to his son's arms and legs. For twenty years, Axel has lived a tormented life filled with daily retread and challenging trips to the bathroom. He's back to win Twisted Metal and become one with his machine forever. Driver Name: Axel Info: Male, 38 yrs, born in New Orleans, Louisiana :"Many years ago, my father forced me into this terrible machine. When I finally freed myself, I was permanently disfigured. My torment was not over. I'm climbing back into my machine one last time. When I win, I'll finally be free!" Vehicle Name/Type: Axel/Daddy's Revenge 209 Handling: Sluggish Armor: 3/5 Speed: 2/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 *Supernova Shockwave: A ring of powerful energy that radiates out and electrocutes any victim nearby. Wish: To become one with his machine. Twisted Metal 4 Axel appears in Twisted Metal 4 as Super Axel, a metallic-armored version with spikes on the sides of both wheels. He is the boss of the Amazonia 3000 level. Driver Name: Axel Born: Louisiana Info: None, since he is a boss in the game Vehicle Type: Two-Wheeled Machine Handling: 5/5 Armor: 3/5 Speed: 5/5 Special Weapon: *Supernova: Fires an energy ring out of the vehicle. It will burn vehicles that are too close to it. Twisted Metal: Black Axel enters the contest to find and kill the man who murdered his wife. He knows that revenge is the only thing that will ease his anguish. But is he prepared to face his true love's killer? Driver Name: Axel Age: 38 Disorder: Obsessed with revenge fantasies, violent. Treatment: Note to staff: DO NOT attempt to treat, lost cause. Wish: Avenge the death of his wife Voice actor: ''' J.S Gilbert Story Axel is looking for the person who killed his wife. He feels responsible for her death and feels revenge is the only sense of closure he will get. Vehicle Fueled by pain and anger, Axel builds the two-wheeled death machine for penance. He straps himself between the giant wheels to punish himself for the death of his wife. His guilt is eased each time his bare feet are shredded along the ground. Axel's Special Attack lets loose an electrified ring to damage nearby opponents. '''Name: Axel's Two-Wheeled Machine Control: 6/10 Speed: 5/10 Armor: 5/10 Special Weapons: 6/10 *Shockwave: Axel shoots out a blue ring of energy that blows the opponent up into the air. *Encasement Rage: Axel's secondary Special Attack can be used by quickly pressing ↑ three times. It allows Axel to use his machine's giant wheels to his advantage, used by ramming into an opponent. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Unveiled in a deleted ending, Axel is a kid in the wheelchair that Calypso kicks down the hill. His wish at the end was to walk again, which Calypso grants with a robotic prosthetic. However, Calypso has control with a remote and makes Axel walk into rakes that are scattered about. The ending was cut due to potential offense it may cause to paraplegics and black people. He is unlocked on the level Playground Peril by shooting the middle swing and collecting the icon. Axel is usually known for having average stats in all categories. In Twisted Metal: Small Brawl, Axel is noted for having moderate armor and somewhat low acceleration and top speed. However, he has absolutely exceptional turning. Driver Name: Axel Vehicle Name: Axel/Daddy's Revenge 209 Armor: 6/10 Acceleration: 4/10 Top Speed: 4/10 Handling: 10/10 Special Weapon: '''Axel first fires a single missile, when hit by an enemy, He spins wildly, while firing the same missiles to the targeted enemy. Twisted Metal: Head-On '''Name: Axel Vehicle: Axel Age: 38 Height: 6'3 Weight: 280 (An extra 60 is contributed by his arm and leg augmentations) It’s been over 10 years ever since Axel's father incarcerated him inside a two wheeled machine. Finally going against his father, Axel in defiance tore his arms free from the contraption only to find later that he was incapable of living without it. He came across a doctor who created cybernetic limbs for his arms and feet that would allow him to be able to pilot his vehicle once again. However, there was one thing Axel had to do in return. Should he win the Twisted Metal Tournament, Axel must turn his wish over to the Doctor. Twisted Metal (2012) Axel (the vehicle) is a returning vehicle in Twisted Metal (2012). Those who pre-ordered received a code to unlock Axel 30 days early. The Axel's new pirmary special, "Spiked War Wheel" is similar to the secret special in Twisted Metal: Black, conjoining both the wheels into one with petruding spikes. The special will shield the player in a spinning wheel of death, which can be steered into opponents for significant damage. The secondary special is the classic shockwave that can also be charged up to knock back enemies caught in the blast radius. Axel also has a unique ability by being able to jump higher than any other vehicle in the game. This perk comes with a price, however. Axel has fairly low armor and slow special regeneration. Endings *'Twisted Metal 2:' When upon encountering his father, he wasn't happy to see him. When Axel demanded to be released, his father says that he needs to spend another decade imprisoned, because "you were always too slow, too damn stupid and you still are!" Axel defied this and his arms were free from the contraption. Once free, Axel replied "I am a free man! And you are NO LONGER MY FATHER!!" He left the Kansas plains never to be seen again.... *'Twisted Metal 3:' Last time,Axel wished to have strength to escape the machine, but was disfigured. This time he wanted to become a part of the machine. Calypso granted the wish by turning him into a watch. *'Twisted Metal: Black:' In his ending, he finds out that it was Sweet Tooth who killed his wife. Axel then began blaming himself for his wife's death, until Sweet Tooth said that she didn't die easy and that she begged for him as he killed her. Axel then shot Sweet Tooth, killing him. Although Sweet Tooth was dead, so was his wife. He then drove off, deciding to stay in his vehicle with his powers. Stating "The clown is dead, but so is my wife, I WILL NEVER BE FREE!" *'Twisted Metal: Head-On:' At the end of the tournament, Axel arrives, only to find that the doctor who wanted to gave him his new hands (in exhange for his wish, if he won) was there as well. Axel told the doctor that he could not turn over his wish to him, because he wanted to use the wish to wish for peace. Enraged, the doctor trapped and shocked Axel as he made his wish. Because of the shock, he says he wishes for "peace-AHH!", which Calypso purposefully mistakes for hearing "pizza". Calypso then grants the wish, as a pizza appears in front of Axel. The doctor told Axel that he might think about freeing him, if he won the next Twisted Metal tournament. He then asked Calypso if he wanted a slice. Trivia *Axel's name is most likely a reference to the fact that he is essentially a part of the axel between the two giant wheels. *It may be possible that because Axel is a machine, he is immortal. Several pieces of evidence point to this is the fact that he has been the same age (38 years old) in several Twisted Metal games, even though the tournaments are held annually. And the fact that he has medium armor, despite the fact that his body is exposed to the ballistic projectiles fired by the contestants. And that Mr .Grimm, another character whose body is exposed during the contest, has horrendous armor. * Axel in Twisted Metal (2012) is not a character, but his vehicle is useable. * Axel is the only unlockable character in Twisted Metal: Black other than Minion who does not require the player to destroy a grounded control panel to unlock. * Sweet Tooth's appearance in Axel's Twisted Metal: Black ending doesn't make sense. Sweet Tooth was a contestant, therefore for Axel to win, he should've already killed Sweet Tooth. However, it is possible that Calypso revived him so Axel could kill him. * Axel, along with Shadow, Cousin Eddy, ATV, and Tower Tooth, are the only vehicles that have 2 special weapons in Twisted Metal: Head-On, while everyone else only has 1. In TM:B Axel has Shockwave and Encasement Rage. * The appearence of Axel in Twisted Metal 3 suffers from many continuity errors. His ending in Twisted Metal 2 shows that Axel confronted his father, tore his arms out of the machine and walked off with only half of his arms left. In TM3, he is in the machine, but his arms appear to be completely fine (see Axel's ending) and his bio states that he climbs back into his machine. This doesn't make sense because, he only has half of his arms, with the other half still in his machine. His arms would need to be stitched back together in order for him to use it again, but there is no stitchmarks. Even if the previous game's ending was taken into account, he wouldn't be able to use the machine again anyways because he had walked away from it, leaving it in a field. Because of these reasons, it remains unknown how his arms appear to be fully intact, and how or why he uses the machine again in TM3. This is likely due to the change of developers, with 989 studios wanting to include a popular character regardless of past games. * Axel's license plate in Twisted Metal 2, REV 13:10, refers to the passage Revelations 13:10 which reads "He that leadeth into captivity shall go into captivity; He that killeth with the sword must be killed with a sword. Here is the patience and the faith of saints." (King James Bible, Cambridge Ed.) * Axel's Twisted Metal: Small Brawl ending was removed due to the fact that it has possibly offensive content. In the ending, Axel is in a wheel chair and he asks Calypso to make him legs. Calypso does build him a pair of robotic legs, but Calypso has a remote that controls these legs. This decision may have resulted in Axel being switched from default character to unlockable status, as he would have been the only default character without an ending. Axel's driver can still be briefly seen in the game's intro. *Axel's Twisted Metal 2 Beta name was DeadHead. Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal 3 Characters Category:Twisted Metal 4 Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Characters Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles